


Just Need You

by LM_writes_TTSG



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, Good Boyfriend Magnus Bane, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, I NEEDED THIS, Protective Magnus Bane, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM_writes_TTSG/pseuds/LM_writes_TTSG
Summary: Alec is strong, but even the strongest stone can be worn down.In the end, all that we have left is love and arms to hold us tight.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Just Need You

**Author's Note:**

> I needed this as I was in dire need of a lap cuddle today. 
> 
> Anyway...  
> Italics are dialogue and comments are welcome.

Alec shuffled into the room, rubbing his tired eyes and shlepping off his gear with less grace than usual. Magnus’ head turned towards him, face furrowing with concern.

_Is everything okay, angel?_ Catarina smiled and finished her wine, wondering at this softer side of Magnus—a side she hadn’t seen come so easily in almost a century.

Alec shook his head slightly, looking down at the floor, his hands shaking at his side. Magnus was out of his seat instantly, striding to him and cupping his face in his hands, tilting Alec’s face up to meet his eyes. He caressed his skin softly, murmuring, _What’s wrong?_

Alec’s eyes filled with tears, _“Everything’s too heavy, Magnus.”_

Magnus’ face fell as Alec's voice broke, his shudders becoming ever more prominent, even as Magnus pulled him close into a tight embrace. Looking back at Catarina, who was already beginning to make a portal, Magnus bid her a silent goodnight and received a gentle smile before she left. When they were alone, Magnus didn’t hesitate as he picked Alec up and strode back to the couch, sitting down with Alec tight in his arms.

Alec cuddled into him, curling his fists into Magnus’ shirt and finally releasing a deeper sigh. One of Magnus’ hands came up to wind in his hair, gently pulling on the strands.

_Is the world too much today, my love?_ He whispered.

Nodding into his neck, Alec clung to him, trying to let everything fade away. Magnus kissed his cheek, then his shoulder, tracing patterns on his back before murmuring, _I’m here; I’m right here. Focus on me and let everything else fall away._

Magnus felt Alec’s breathing continue slowing and began to hum— a soft song, something old and warm—as he felt his angel relaxing. It wasn’t until Alec fell asleep that he stopped, pulling away just enough to look down at him and press a kiss to his head with a small smile. Magnus stood carefully and began making his way to their bedroom while whispering sweet words Alec wouldn’t hear along the way:

_I’m sorry the world makes you ache sometimes; and I’m sorry that this is all I can do. If i could, I’d keep it all away from you, Alexander. I would stand between you and the world if it meant I never had to see your smile disappear._

Alec stirred slightly, nuzzling into Magnus' neck with a small noise that made his heart glow. He laid Alec down within the sheets, climbing in and pulling him to his chest. He laid a hand on his cheek and pressed one last kiss to his lips, so very gently, already sinking into sleep himself. As he began to fade from consciousness, he felt the gentlest return of the kiss and heard Alec quietly whisper his love.


End file.
